j e w e l
by dayjuana
Summary: [roxette , mentioned sokai , roxine] 'What's this.' Roxas examined the object carefully. 'The key to my heart. It's yours.'


j e w e l  
normal disclaimer applies  
However _long_ the night, dawn **will** break.  
- African Proverb  
Fore Notes ; This just, came. I have no idea what I'm doing; I was just craving some fluff, instead of angst. Too much angst is bitter. Don't ask.  
**-x- **

_Under the grey and square sky  
Is filled with all kinds of desires today _

Night.

She enjoyed it, listening to the crickets chirp; the owls hoot and moths beat their wings, as long as the streetlight was still on.

Her heart started beat faster as soon as her mother told her to draw the curtains and turn off the lights, because she had school tomorrow.

When the light was off, that was when she saw _it_.

In the shadows, someone in a black coat would sit there, staring at her. She could make out blue eyes from under the coat, but nothing else. The figure, ghost, whatever that thing was, hid in the shadows.

When the lights flickered on, the figure was gone.

The brunette was convinced her mind was playing tricks on her. But that _thing_ breathed, it inhaled and exhaled, she could hear every breath it took. It was so real.

She didn't dare move; she would put her head under her covers and try to go to sleep, listening to the thing breath.

Olette was afraid of the dark.

A girl of the age fourteen shouldn't be afraid of the dark, she kept telling herself. But that thing was really frightening, it came every night, watching her every move.

_But I don't lose sight of the light among them  
And can walk, looking forward _

Tonight was different, she tried to be brave and approach the thing. It stopped breathing once she stepped close enough, as if it was holding its breath. Blue eyes were staring at her.

"Who are you?"

The thing stood up, emerald eyes saw the faint figure of someone around her height. "You know me, Olette. Come on." _A boy?_ At least, that was how his, or her, voice sounded like.

For once in many nights, she didn't feel afraid of the dark.

Blue eyes pierced through her, they seemed, sad… And familiar.

The brunette collapsed.

"It's not going to work, Roxas. Give up." From the shadows, a blonde girl emerged, in a white dress, "She can't remember. This isn't the Olette you knew. This is the real one."

"No." Picking the brunette up from the ground, he tucked her into bed. "It has to work."

The blonde girl shook her head slightly, "Chances are slim Roxas. And… Sora is starting to have dreams about," She looked down at the sleeping brunette, "_Her_. He talks to Kairi about it, he's worried. Every night you come here, when he's asleep, and he dreams about the moments you had with her."

"I have to try. I lo- I'm sorry." Sapphire eyes looked at the blonde girl, then down at Olette. "I shouldn't be doing this. You should be the one. After all, we are their Nobodies."

The blonde girl laughed slightly. "It's quite alright, really. She's your best friend, and I can see why."

"She can't remember, can she?"

"As I've said, chances are slim. She can try, but it will almost always end like tonight, she can't take it." Naminé disappeared into the darkness, taking one last glance, Roxas followed.

_Because you always show me  
That there remains a purity even in a corner of this city _

"Look Roxas!" The brunette pointed at the sky, when the colors changed at sunset. Of oranges and reds, purples and yellows, and dove gray.

They were holding hands, Olette marveling the colors of the sky while they stood on Sunset Hill. There she was pointing at a cloud that looked very much like a bunny. He smiled, amused. "Look over here."

The blonde boy said to her, as she turned her head, her cheek came in contact with his lips. The brunette flushed bright red. "What did you do that for?"

"Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?"

She pouted. "Next time, do it properly, Roxas." He grinned, and leaned in.

The brunet boy sat up; clutching the duvet he slept on. It was another dream about those two together… This one was something new. Sora sat there, blushing furiously. He could almost feel Olette's hand in his, while watching her and Roxas together, like a movie.

These dreams of them were coming more and more often, he was afraid, afraid to lay his head down onto that pillow and close his eyes. Because his Nobody was in love with a Somebody.

Nobody.

That sounded so dirty, to address Roxas like that, part of him knew Roxas wasn't supposed to love and should have disappeared when they merged, the other part of him wanted to see him happy. Sora thinks the part of him that wants to see Roxas happy was actually Roxas.

Roxas was clearly, somebody in a sense. He acted on his own, as if he had a heart. The brunet knew that they would fake emotions, but this, this was different. In his dreams, Roxas seemed truly happy, and angry, once. When he fought with Olette for the first time, how she said he was clearly checking that girl that helped around the flower shop out.

He was angry, but sad at the same time. Disappointed at how Olette couldn't trust him when they had known each other for almost forever. Sora's Nobody had feelings.

He had noticed how similar the Twilight Gang was to himself, Kairi, and Riku.

The Gang had a Usual Spot all for themselves, and they had a Secret Place. Kairi was the only girl with two boys; Olette was also the only girl with boys. They had practically been friends for who knows how long, the Twilight Gang mimicked that. Almost like a mirror.

Sora was in love with his best friend… Roxas and Olette, they _were_ in love.

Until Sora took Roxas away.

Falling back, he closed his eyes, and did not dream of them.

_Breathing calmly, I looked at you  
Who had fallen asleep, so exhausted _

"Why are you still trying?" The blonde often questioned himself, watching her sleep, trying to make her remember. Each time she tried, the outcome was the same, the girl collapsed, fainted.

It seemed hopeless; she tried so hard to figure out who he was. But she couldn't piece together the pieces, halfway there, she gave up. He was in pain to see her, asking over and over again, 'Who are you?' How he wished to tell her who he was.

But Naminé said if he did tell her, he would be a complete stranger to her. Now Roxas didn't want that, did he?

He often heard her saying his name in her sleep, probably from the fake events from the virtual Olette. She often woke up in shock, but she couldn't remember a thing she dreamt about.

And she would look at him, in the corner, curious and afraid. Then she would pull the covers over her head, and go back to sleep.

She wouldn't stay under the covers for too long though, her head would always peek through the orange covers.

It felt weird to sit there every night, in the corner when she was awake, right next to her when she fell asleep. She was so peaceful, innocent like she always was.

Once the girl had accidentally held onto his hand, whimpering slightly, frowning, and then let go, maybe the dream was about that time they fought.

Then, they had just started, and she was jealous even if he so much as _looked_ at another girl. In the end, she told him she was sorry and pouted. Olette knew Roxas would give in if she pouted.

So many happy times he wanted to relive, not only with Olette, but with Hayner and Pence, even getting bullied by Seifer again sounded really appealing.

Just to feel like a person again, a Somebody, just once, would be great. To love, or at least, he thought he loved, to cry, to laugh.

Just once.

_The sweet, unprotected profile  
That no one in the world but me knows _

"Roxas! STOP IT!" The brunette squealed, "Let me down." Olette demanded, having her hands on Roxas' shoulders as he gave her a piggyback ride.

There was a triumphed gleam in his eyes as her smirked, "Never!" Then there was loud squealing as they fell down onto the soft grass. "I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

On this tender moment, Roxas put his arm around her. "Me too."

They were so similar; Sora thought as more and more memories of his Nobody's old life flooded his dreams. It was just like what was on Destiny Islands. Best friends, moments when he and Kairi acted almost like Roxas and Olette. Teasing each other, playing, or just being teenagers, they were alike.

The brunet couldn't take it anymore, watching the two lovebirds every **_single_** night. Sure, watching things like that made his teenage hormones rage (damn those teenage hormones) to some extent, but he felt like he was invading his Nobody's privacy when he saw those memories.

They were, after all, precious.

He had to help Roxas, someway. Besides, this was driving him to the edge; he couldn't get any sleep without fearing that those hormones would rage again.

_One day when the sunlight poured and the wind blew gently  
As if it were nothing special _

The sun shone brightly, she held the book up to her face, blocking its rays, emerald eyes gleaming. Today the sky was cloudless, with an endless blue that reminded her of someone, but whom? –_Probably Sora… His eyes.- _

She thought it reminded her of Sora, but something was wrong.

"Olette! Put down that book! We're at the beach, relax and have fun!" Hayner barked, "Don't let summer go to waste!" Putting the book to her side, the brunette smiled, stood up and sat under the umbrella, looking out at the ocean.

She rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. _–His eyes are the color of the ocean… Why am I thinking of Sora again…?- _

The brunette shifted and laid her cheek against her knees. Her memory wandered to the thing in the corner of her room, the thing with gleaming blue eyes, a boy, it might be. Or a ghost.

That boy, ghost's eyes reminded her of the ocean.

The glittering waves, golden white sand against her feet, an endless blue, she suddenly had the urge stand up, and ran across the sand, into the waves.

"Don't play suicide on us, Olette!" Someone yelled, Hayner, perhaps. "Come on! The water's fine!" She was laughing, playing in the waves. Her two best friends were hesitant, but joined her.

They had never seen Olette be like this, so crazy and un-Olette like, but everyone deserves some fun.

_I felt alone that something was changing in me  
Slowly, firmly and surely _

Today Roxas saw that Olette knew he existed. She almost said his name when she woke up, it was, "Rox-" And sat there, wondering what she wanted to say.

Every night it was the same routine, she woke up, looked at him, and walked over, asking. This night was different, she stayed in bed. "Does your name start with an R?"

She sounded innocent, and smiled at him. "I'm not afraid anymore. Tell me." Her voice was hushed.

"Yes." Emerald eyes were excited, "I know you, do I? I must know you. You're…" There was a pause, Roxas was afraid she would complete the routine again, "You're, Rox," She was stuttering, but she was saying his name! His heart, or at least, that half of Sora's heart leapt in joy.

"Roxas, that's your name, isn't it?" The blonde fell back to the wall for support. She remembered him! The black hood fell off, and watched as the girl slowly, slide off the bed and onto the ground. "I remember you."

Olette was at his side now, reached out to touch his cheek. "You're not a ghost… Where did you go Roxas?" Her voice was soft, fingers delicate against his skin. He felt human under her touch.

"I've, disappeared for a while. But I'm just happy that you remember me." His heart was beating hard, no, not his heart; Sora's was beating as she took hold of his hand. "You're back."

_Though I wasn't sad at all, tears fell down  
Because your feelings sank painfully into _

He started crying out of the blue, tears were sliding down his face like little pearls. Olette reached out to wipe them away, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The blonde was crying, but they were just tears falling from his eyes, nothing more. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." She giggled. "In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah! I'm not allowed to come unless the sun's, gone." _–When Sora's asleep.-_

He kissed her cheek now. "Why did you do that?"

"I miss doing that." The sun was rising, the sky paling into a shade of blue. "Haven't I told you before? Do it properly."

The brunet heard his Nobody's thoughts. That dream, was clearly, not a dream. He was watching what Roxas was doing right now. So that's why he kept on having these dreams about Olette. Roxas kept seeing her, every single night.

Wow.

He was a troublesome Nobody.

The sun was rising, just like it was in the dream. Roxas was probably back now, since he was awake. "Hey Roxas, I need to talk to you."

There was no reply. "Come on Roxas. This is serious."

A moment later, a person sat next to him. "You've figured it out, haven't you? All I can say is however submissive I have to be about things like this, I just _can't _forget about her. I love her."

"Are you sure? No-" The brunet hesitated, "People like you aren't supposed to feel, at least, that's what they told me."

Roxas was staring down at his hands, "I don't know if it is love or it's just what they wanted me to think. But is it possible to simulate love?"

Even Sora understood what his Nobody was trying to say, love _couldn't _be simulated. "You really do love her, don't you?"

The blonde was smiling in a strange way; it was half of a smile, and eyes staring into the space. "Being around her makes me feel human. Almost like I had a heart to call my own."

"If that's what you want, I'll support you."

"Thanks. Better be going now." The blonde faded away.

_The scar in the depth of my heart  
And changed it into tenderness _

"It's weird, isn't it? We can still separate from them even if we merged." The blonde girl said, this night, the two Nobodies were discussing what to do next. The girl knew that Olette had remembered Roxas now.

Only problem was they had to find a way to keep Roxas here even when Sora was awake. "Yeah, pretty weird. We're like ghosts that have unfinished business to do." He looked into the horizon.

"There is one way for you to be with her." The flaxen haired girl spoke, looking into the endless abyss. Roxas smiled. "Really?"

Her hair fluttered in the wind. "Make her confess her love for you, vow her heart to you. For a Somebody to fall in love with a Nobody, it is almost impossible. She can complete you, because you lack only one thing that separates us from the others. A heart."

The boy sprang up and hugged her, "Thanks!" He was gone into the darkness.

Pale eyes looked into the darkness again, as she felt Kairi's heart, her heart, beat for him. Roxas, Sora's Nobody.

_If you come across deep sorrow  
I wish you will share it with me _

"Roxas." The brunette was wide awake when he arrived, sitting there on her bed, watching her window with the lights turned off. The stars were bright tonight.

She looked sad, "Are you dead? You keep coming and going without me knowing it. You must be a ghost." He sat down next to her.

"No." The word passed his lips as she shook her head. "Hayner and Pence, they don't know who you are. My mother can't remember you, no one can. It's like, like you disappeared from our lives forever."

The brunette put her head on his shoulder. "But yet, you are here. Right here for me. Can you tell me why?" Olette's voice was barely over a whisper, yet he heard each word crystal clear.

"Hold out your hand, and close your eyes." He did as he what he was told. He felt something cold drop into his hands, a small object. "Open them."

Sitting in the middle of his palm was a small bronze key. "What's this?" Roxas asked, examining it carefully.

"The key to my heart. It's yours."

It was almost like Olette had listened to the conversation between him and Naminé, how did she know?

On her desk was a letter.

Olette,  
Hey! This is Kairi! I had Goofy deliver this to you, I'm really sorry to be so sudden but… You know Roxas? The blond boy with blue eyes? He's Sora's Nobody. Nobodies are people without hearts, and Roxas, he wants a heart. Because he wants to be with you as a real human.

There's a way to do that, but you can only do this if you truly love him. Give him your heart, love him. I've heard about you two from Sora (he has dreams, don't ask, I'm not really sure about that either), and Naminé tells me of how Roxas wants you to remember him often. I suppose it's weird that I'm telling you these things. You can treat me like a complete lunatic if you want, but if you really do love him… Do it.  
- Kairi

_I'll be able to do anything for the smile  
My precious treasure  
My precious treasure _

M **E** M **O** S: What am I doing? I have no clue. I just want fluff moments between those two. xD I think I'll write Sokai later, I think. Too much Roxette lately.


End file.
